


Heaven & Flowers

by bohochan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard Yixing, ChanBaek - Freeform, Doctor Chanyeol, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mention of Baekhyun's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohochan/pseuds/bohochan
Summary: Baekhyun is the strongest man they have ever met.'He is an Angel from Heaven'
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	Heaven & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded on Twitter and I decided to upload it here too, but I tweaked it a little! It's a very short fic.  
> Twitter: @bohuchan

_"What flower do I remind you of?"_

“What type of flowers would you like, sir?”

“Hmmm…” Chanyeol walked around in the flower shop, examining each flower that bloomed beautifully and it amazed him how each of them has their own meaning; they can mean something sad or happy. His deceased mother loved the Lily flowers the most, so he would always bring them to her grave with his lover, Baekhyun. He held one in his fingertips, admiring its beauty and delicateness, and wondering if this was his lover’s favorite too.

“Is it lilies, sir?” He turned around and smiled at the lady who had been assisting for a half hour now. She must be exhausted of how a picky customer he was, but he could careless; today was a special day, it was his love of his life’s birthday.

“No, It’s not.”

After another half hour, he left the store with two bouquets of flowers and his bodyguard waiting outside, a brunet man in his late thirties who was dressed up in a black suit, bowed at him politely. “I’m surprised you picked flowers that were not one of your options.” His guard, Yixing, stated as he looked over the bright flowers, wrapped in a brown paper with a white ribbon to secure it. “It reminds me of him,” Chanyeol replied with a smile, staring at the enchanting mixed colored of roses; meaning of innocence, love and more like his lover from his name, his appearance, and to his personality. The other one was a bouquet of lilies.

They walked to the car parked not too far from the store, but they had to pass the road that looked like a runway once Chanyeol stepped on it and the people around stared at the black-haired tall man in his early thirties dressed up in a long grey coat, white turtleneck, black trousers, and black oxford shoes. From his appearance itself, they could tell he came from a wealthy family, plus, he was a doctor.

Chanyeol heard his bodyguard chuckling as he opened the back door for him. “What is it?” He asked as he went in.

“From the day I started working for you when you were younger to this day, you’re still as popular,” Yixing answered before closing the door then went to the other side of the car and opened the front door, taking the driver’s seat.

“I kept telling Baekhyun how lucky he is to date someone like me but the only response I got was a scoff!” Chanyeol remarked while shaking his head, acting disappointed and earning another chuckle. When Yixing started to drive, he looked outside from the window, watching the lively people walking in the streets and he wished the day would remain as bright as the sun till the time he’d see Baekhyun.

“Actually,” He spoke, almost talking to himself because of his low voice and Yixing could barely hear him, “I am the luckiest man alive, to be able to date such a wonderful and amazing person like him.”

Their next destination before they go to meet Baekhyun was the jewelry shop. He was excited to go there since his last conversation with his lover about engagement, marriage, and family. He told Yixing, a very close friend of his as well, not just his bodyguard or a driver, to join him instead of waiting outside alone.

“How may I help you, sir?” The man behind the counter asked after greeting them.

“My lover’s ring,” Chanyeol answered as he looked around, “I came here before, my name is Park Chanyeol.”

“Just a minute,” The man excused himself before he went to search for the ring ordered and customized by the customer.

Yixing stared at the rings in the display then sighed, “I hope my question doesn’t offend you, but why a ring? It could be simply flowers—”

“Because I p-promised him,” Chanyeol cut him off and his voice cracked.

“Alright, I apologize.”

“I promised to give him a ring on his birthday, Yixing.” His tone went back to normal, deep and calm, but he was avoiding looking at him and his bodyguard wondered what face he was making right now out of concern.

“He’ll be so happy, sir,” Yixing whispered, placing a hand on the taller’s back, patting him gently.

“It’s here!” The man returned with a red velvet box and placed it on the glass counter then carefully opened it, showing a glowing ring inside. It was a white gold ring with six round cut diamonds in a channel setting with a satin finish, the man described it that way.

“It’s perfect!” Chanyeol smiled brightly, satisfied with the ring that he waited for almost three weeks. “It’s going to look beautiful in his finger,” He added, looking confident.

“Absolutely,” Yixing mumbled while staring at the expensive ring in front of him.

They didn’t spend a lot of time there, but the time seemed to run very quickly; therefore, they had to leave in a hurry before the sun goes down. It was quiet in the car as they headed to their last destination, Yixing was wondering what was running inside his boss’ head at this time. He caught a glimpse of him in the rear mirror, seeing nothing on his face—Chanyeol was expressionless, his eyes were fixed on the window next to him, and his skin was slowly losing its color.

After twenty minutes, Yixing finally parked his car and killed the engine. He looked at the rear mirror with silence, hoping Chanyeol himself would realize that they had already arrived. Yet, he remained silent and motionless.

He let out a long sigh then uttered, “Sir, they’re waiting for you.”

With that, Chanyeol started blinking his eyes and noticed that they were at their destination. He took a deep breath and moved his hands towards the two bouquets placed next to him but stopped as soon as he realized that his hands were trembling. He squeezed his cold hands together, trying to calm them down and stop them from shaking. His loud beating heart in his chest could not be stopped, however.

“Do you need help?” Yixing questioned, glancing back at him.

“N-No, let’s just go.” Chanyeol stuttered as he took both bouquets in his arms then opened the door, walked out of the car and shut the door closed behind. He checked himself in the window, putting a smile on his face to show he was happy, but his dull eyes said otherwise.

Clearing his throat, he started walking first with Yixing following behind in a familiar path that lead him to the place he’d visit at least once a week or every two weeks. He looked up at the blue cloudy sky for a second before walking past the black heavy gate, welcoming by the sighing sound of the cold wind and the rustling leaves coming from the huge trees.

He stepped on the grass, passing by rows of tombstones on his left and right, they were surrounding him. How huge and full the place was and how quiet and empty it was at the same time. He walked over to his mother’s tombstone and placed the bouquet of lilies he bought for her on her grave.

“M-Mom…” He took a deep breath once his voice cracked; he didn’t want to cry today. He told himself so many times not to cry, especially not on his lover’s birthday. “I know how you were so proud of me for helping people, saving lives and making them happy,” He paused for a few minutes, biting his lips too hard while tears formed in his eyes, his vision slowly becoming blurry. “I…” He sniffed and stammered, feeling choked up. “Last month today…m-mom…I failed *sob*” He lowered his head and began crying, “I f-failed to save s-someone I p-promised to *sob* love f-forever.”

His lower lips quivered as he closed his eyes, allowing the tears to stream down his cheeks. When he opened his eyes again, it fell on the tombstone next to his mother where the name ‘Byun Baekhyun’ was engraved on it and below it was the last thing his lover said to him, ‘I will always be with you, my love.’

“L-Love,” He couldn’t stop the waterfall in his eyes, slowly kneeling on one knee facing his lover’s grave. “I w-was going to propose to you t-today,” He laughed in sorrow. “H-Happy birthday…” With trembling hands, he took out the box from his pocket, opened it slowly and pulled out the ring. “I k-know your answer though…” He smiled sadly while placing the roses and ring on his grave, staring at them in silence for a few seconds before he broke down crying again.

“I m-miss you so much, baby…” The pain of losing his lover was slowly killing him, the pain overflowing his body was making him weak. He hit his chest lightly where his wounded heart was suffering over the loss of a part that completed him.

“I l-love you…” He continued weeping, his eyes and face were completely red from bawling so much. He could feel the salty tears in his mouth, also drenching his shirt. His shoulders and chest heaved as he tried to breathe between his broken sobs, whispering, “I-I’m s-sorry…”

Yixing had been watching and standing far from him until he saw him breaking down, so he raised his head trying to contain his tears. How painful and hard it must be to see someone you love, die in front of you, in your arms as you begged them to live, not leave you forever.

Baekhyun is the strongest man they have ever met, fighting to live. He was one of Chanyeol’s patients, but a special one, dear to the doctor's heart. He was the brightest soul, the joy of his life and there was no one as chaotic and funny as him; he was a complete gift. Yet, how cruel it is for someone like him to be defeated by a disease.

‘He is an angel from heaven.’

_"You remind me of roses; a red rose is a symbol of love, yellow of friendship, orange of enthusiasm, white of purity and pink of joy. And five of them together makes you, Baekhyun, my love."_


End file.
